


A Taste For Fruits

by NMartin



Series: One Day, One Story [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dates, F/F, fruits, root x shaw - Freeform, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root takes the chance of celebrating her first anniversary with Shaw during a fake date— but of course, missions are the priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing, so I hope you guys like it! Feel free to give me tips and comment with what you liked or disliked from this small little thing :D
> 
> This is the fourth story of my “One Day, One Story” project! You can read more about it in the first story of this series :)

“Seriously, a goddamn lesbian couple of teachers on a date? You really think that’s discreet?” Shaw questioned with sarcasm, watching the other woman sit in front of her. “Also, did you even consider the fact that I am not good with kids before putting me in a class full of annoying five year olds?!”

“Oh yes I considered it.” Root laughed, turning to the other as she left her folder and glasses on the table. Her looks were more convincing than the other’s, wearing a comfortable but professional outfit instead of jeans and a shirt like Shaw. “I thought it would be real fun.”

“Asshole.”

“Watch your language, Miss Charleson.”

Root really sucked at choosingfake identities for the other— or at least she pretended to be awful at it to laugh at her. Shaw obviously knew it was the later, and rolled her eyes at the name. They fell silent, Shaw drinking her wine as Root smirked, hand on her ear as the machine spoke to her. “We have to wait one hour before getting out of here, Harold needs time and information about the waiter at your three.” she explained, moving closer to the sociopath so no one would hear.

“Okay.”

“You are quiet today.”

“You know I am good at being quiet.”

“Not when you’re tied up in my bed.”

“You left me there for five hours.”

“You loved it.”

“Not when Harold walked in on me.”

“I told him to not to go into his bedroom.”

“Wait, _his_ bedroom?! You had me tied up and gagged in Harold’s bedroom?!”

“Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Shaw hissed, glancing around the small, almost empty restaurant before pulling the other into a soft kiss. Root grinned against her lips, quickly going to move her tongue against Shaw’s lips and pulled her close. They pulled back and Shaw sighed. “Anyway, today has been a year.”

“I did not know you were the kind that did romantic dates, Sameen.”

“I don’t. But it’s our cover, remember?”

“Yes.” Root grinned and then stood up. “And since it’s our first anniversary, I have a surprise for you.”

“How charming. Can I see it or are you going to make me wait?”

“Oh trust me, you won’t see.”

Shaw pursed her lips, not expecting that reply from the other. Once more, Root had caught her by surprise— it was the usual though. Taking off the scarf that she wore around her neck— she had to cover a few bruises on her body from a fight the night before— Root quickly wrapped it around the other's head, making sure her eyes were covered.

“Oh.” Shaw laughed in amusement. “Blindfold. Quite vanilla coming from you.”

“You did not call me vanilla yesterday.”

“When, in the morning or during that trip to Queens?”

“When you were gagged and enjoying being hurt.” Both of them grinned at the memory, a waiter bringing Root the small bowls full of different fruits that she had asked for before they went to the restaurant. It would be a quick date, but she liked details. “Now, open your mouth.”

Sameen sighed and did as she was told. She heard the other approach her chair to her side, then felt a piece of fruit brushing her lips slowly. The woman leaned forward and pressed a large bite on the fruit, the taste of strawberry exploding in her mouth as she chewed. “Strawberry.”

“Obviously.” Root spoke with a smirk before she bit the rest of the fruit, then left it on an empty plate. She moved her hand, reaching for the cherries, when the machine spoke to her. “Change of plans.” Sameen heard her, making her purse her lips. “We have to go, our target is leaving and Harold is not able to follow him.”

“But the fruit— _Godfuckingdamnit,_ Harold _._ ”


End file.
